User blog:WarrenWitch/The weekend after
Back again ya'll. Dang I've been writing an awlful lot of these blog posts lately hahaha but that happens when I get super excited and anxious. Anyway, let's cut to the chase: 1. I am just dying from anticipation on how Weiss, Blake, and Yang(although my guess is she'll be proud/happy) will react to Ruby being appointed team leader. I mean...if we look at it in highshchool terms, a freshman is leading a group of Juniors hahaha. 2. I wonder if there will be a long standing rivalary or dislike between Weiss and Blake, because apperantly they have a unfriendly exchange in episode two. 3. I am uuber curious as to how teams are made and how leader's are appointed. Really, I can't wait to see that process take place. 4. I don't know about ya'll, but that group scene in the opening credits made me wanna explode into ribbons. Yes, I had a huge fanboy moment seeing that. I hope that is an actual scene in the show! I am curious to see how they work together as a team and I want to see how they interact with one another. Also, I wonder if they will be fighting one another. Either as sparring partners or stuff gets real and they have a mega awesome super extreme BIG cat fight. I'm pretty sure they'll be going up against other teams. That is assuming Monty will give us that pleasure. All I'm saying is...when they fight together against impossible numbers or a crazy strong foe, I will pluck my eyes out because nothing will ever be worth watching again...okay that's extreme but you get the point haha #EPIC 5. This is a big one...it seems that Ruby may be the key to saving the world. There isn't much to go on, but several things have been implied that her pure and simple soul is the nuclear bomb they need to kick T.C.O.G's boooties. But that's just guess work on my part. 6. According to hmmm... a majority of the RWBY team..Weiss is quite b****y. Still...she is my favorite character so far. I mean, I don't usually like b****y characters unless they use their b****craft for good or have something much deeper going on character wise. I believe Weiss has the latter., even though we haven't seen her in character action yet in the show. 7. This is another big one, but...has anyone else noticed that when Dust users activate their abilities or are using these said abilities, have their own unique symbols/runes that appear? I mean, I know only Weiss, Glynda, and "she-who-has-yet-to-be-named"(I will refer to her as Bad mamma jamma) are the only ones who've been shown using Dust so actively, but if you noticed each of them had a differnet energy symbol appear. Weiss's of course was her snow flake, Glynda's was some...we'll say ancient writing or whatever and even Bad mamma Jamma had her own firey swirls and curls going on. That' really cool to me and I am eager to see what other Dust user's symbols look like! Hmmm..I think I've said all I needed to say for now. If you would like to, place your thoughts below! Have a nice day! Category:Blog posts